


Beautiful Harvest

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Harry100's prompt #294: Harvest.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #294: Harvest.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Beautiful Harvest

~

He laid the groundwork carefully, anticipating a delicious harvest if he did his work well. 

First came subtle looks, banter, occasional touches. Then came secret smiles, shared jokes. 

He used all his wiles, his hands, his voice. 

Potter capitulated beautifully, dropping like ripe fruit into Severus’ waiting hands. And what delectable fruit he was…

Severus bit into the plump flesh spread before him. 

“Ow!” 

“Apologies,” Severus murmured. He laved the abused skin with his tongue. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to—Oh, fuck!”

Severus smiled as he licked Potter open. Yes, he’d collected quite the harvest. 

~


End file.
